Out of the Pensieve
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Deux hommes. Remus. Bill. Grimmauld Place. Une nouvelle histoire d'amour ?  Side-story de "In the Pensieve"  mais indépendante .


_Bon, j'avais prévu d'attendre la fin de _In the Pensieve_ pour poster ça, mais comme _ItP_ peux durer éternellement (surtout que ses temps-ci je me concentre sur d'autres pairings), je vous le mets aujourd'hui.  
Sinon, je pars mardi matin, donc (pour celles qui m'ont en alerte) plus de pollution de votre boîte mail pendant dix jours (faut dire que ces jours, j'ai carburé à fond les ballons sur les drabbles)_

_

* * *

_**Titre :** Out of the Pensieve _(pas de rapport avec le texte, mais comme c'est la side-story de ItP...)_  
**Personnages :** Remus/Bill  
**Rating :** T  
**Nombre de mots :** 14*100

* * *

La réunion venait de se terminer.  
À qui de ranger, à qui d'apporter des rafraîchissements  
Certains s'en allaient, d'autres restaient discuter avec les habitant du Square Grimmaurd.  
Bill était dans ce cas.  
D'une, parce que sa mère insistait pour le garder auprès d'elle.  
De deux, parce qu'il appréciait de voir Charlie heureux avec Sirius. Son frère avait attendu tellement longtemps de retrouver son amant.  
Il y avait aussi une troisième raison, mais celle-ci il ne l'aurait avouée pour rien au monde.  
Une raison que Cha' avait très bien compris.  
Une raison nommée Remus Lupin.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la table, le nez plongé dans sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre, Remus était perdu dans ses pensées.  
Perdu, c'était le mot.  
Il ne savait plus où il en était.  
D'un côté, il y avait Severus avec qui il entretenait une sorte de relation entièrement basée sur le sexe. Souvenir de leur adolescence depuis longtemps perdue.  
De l'autre, il y avait Tonks qui lui déclarait son amour dès que l'occasion se présentait.  
Et au milieu, il y avait Remus et ses questions.  
Remus et son attirance - pour ne pas dire amour - pour Bill.

* * *

Assis dans un fauteuil du Quartier Général de l'Ordre, Bill se désespérait.  
Une fois de plus, il souffla bruyamment. Las.  
Oui, il était heureux pour Cha', mais le bonheur de son cadet lui renvoyait sa propre solitude au visage.  
Solitude… Non, il n'était pas seul, il avait Fleur, avec qui il sortait depuis quelques semaines, mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il avait de la tendresse, de l'affection pour elle, mais pas d'amour.  
Pas comme Remus dont il était fou. C'était irraisonnable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.  
En vain, il en était certain.

* * *

Soupir.  
Allongé dans son lit, Severus à ses côtés, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer.  
Leur étreinte finie, il avait de nouveau été pris d'assaut par ses pensées. Des pensées qu'il savait contraire au bon sens. Pourquoi continuer à rêver d'être entre _ses_ bras ; ça n'arriverait jamais.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose.  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-William.

Évidemment, Severus avait tout compris. Il n'était pas le seul ; Sirius aussi avait remarqué son attirance pour l'aîné des fils Weasley.  
Mais à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas comme si Bill mourait d'amour pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Une fois de plus, Bill était resté dîner au Square Grimmaurd, évitant ainsi un nouveau rendez-vous avec Fleur.  
Et il avait pu profiter de la présence de Remus. Ils avaient même échangés quelques mots avant que Tonks ne vienne se mêler à la conversation.  
Il se serait bien esquivé, mais Molly lui aurait fait la morale durant quinze jours. Il était donc resté, là, assis en face de l'ancien professeur.  
Puis le dessert était arrivé ; un fondant au chocolat maison. Et il s'était presque autant régalé à déguster sa part qu'à regarder Remus manger, avec dévotion, la sienne.

* * *

Quand il avait vu la petite trace marron qui tachait la commissure des lèvres de l'aîné des Weasley, Remus avait eu un petit sourire attendrit.  
Puis, c'était un sourire amusé qui s'était dessiné sur son visage quand - après qu'il ait fait remarqué à Bill qu'il lui restait du chocolat "Juste là" - le jeune homme s'était escrimé à se débarrasser de la trace de théobromine. En vain.  
La gêne avait alors courut sur ses lèvres quand il avait amené son pouce sur le visage du briseur de sorts pour effacer le reste de cacao.  
Puis leurs regards s'étaient croisés…

* * *

Il ne savait plus combien de temps il était resté là son regard plongé dans celui de Remus dix secondes, dix minutes, dix heures, dix ans. Ça n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait, c'était ces yeux d'un vert si clair qu'ils en paraissaient transparents.  
Ces yeux qui semblaient ne plus pouvoir jamais se détacher des siens.  
Ces yeux dans lesquels il lisait tout ce dont il n'espérait jamais y voir : désir, tendresse, admiration,… _amour_.  
Puis les jumeaux avaient fait exploser un de leur Feuxfous Fuseboum, les faisant sursauter, et le contact avait été rompu.

* * *

Il avait profité de la pagaille qui avait résulté du feu d'artifice des jumeaux pour quitter la cuisine et monter dans sa chambre.  
Il avait fuit. Tout simplement.  
Il avait lu dans le regard de Bill ; il avait vu que son attirance… non, son amour… était réciproque.  
Mais alors qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir, ça l'effrayait.  
C'était idiot, il le savait bien. D'ailleurs, Severus le lui avait clairement dit quand il l'avait rejoint un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

-Je ne viendrai plus, Remus ; tu n'as pas besoin de moi, mais de William.

* * *

Le soir même, il était retourné chez lui, se noyant dans le travail pour ne pas penser à Remus.  
Visiblement, il s'était trompé sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard du loup-garou, sinon, pourquoi celui-ci aurait-il fui ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il fui, lui ?  
Il s'astreignit au régime cheminée-boulot-dodo pendant plus d'une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Charlie vienne le voir à son appartement.  
Il devait revenir au Square Grimmaurd ; d'après son cadet tout le monde s'inquiétait de son absence. _Remus _s'inquiétait.  
Il n'y croyait pas ; pourquoi Remus se ferait-il du souci pour lui ? Il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

-Fiche-moi la paix, Sirius ! Je vais bien.  
-Ce n'est pas Sirius.

Bill…  
Sans se soucier de son manque de tenue - trois jours qu'il traînait en pyjama ( pyjama qui se résumait à un vieux tee-shirt et un caleçon ) et qu'il n'avait pas vu un rasoir - Remus s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.  
Il esquissa un sourire timide pour son visiteur.  
Lequel visiteur ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à un Remus très peu vêtu.

-Rentre donc, on sera plus tranquille pour parler.

Ou plus.

* * *

Assis près de Remus, sur le lit de celui-ci, Bill ne savait que dire ou faire.  
Les yeux fixés sur ses mains, elles-mêmes croisées sur ses genoux, il restait silencieux, gêné.

-Je…  
-Oui ?  
-Non, rien.  
-Bill…

Le jeune homme vit s'approcher la main du loup-garou, main qui vint soulever son visage.  
Leurs regards s'accrochèrent comme quelques jours auparavant.  
Comme une semaine auparavant, il se noya dans les yeux de Remus, et cette fois, les jumeaux ne viendront pas les déranger.  
Il retint son souffle quand l'ancien professeur se rapprocha de lui, se penchant doucement vers son visage.

* * *

Il savait que Bill ne se déciderait pas, alors il fit le premier pas.  
Mais même lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, le benjamin ne semblait pas vouloir se décider.  
Sachant que Bill n'opposerait aucune résistance, il se pencha vers lui, approchant leurs lèvres.  
Lèvres qui se frôlèrent bientôt, d'abord doucement, ensuite plus sensuellement.  
Puis, Remus sentit les mains de Bill se glisser sous son tee-shirt ; elles étaient chaudes sur sa peau.  
Chaudes et impatientes.  
L'étoffe usée fut bientôt ôtée et jetée au sol.  
Sol sur lequel se retrouvèrent rapidement les autres vêtements des deux hommes.

* * *

Le cœur battant à une folle vitesse.  
Les battements qui ralentissent doucement.  
Le souffle qui se fait de moins en moins erratique. Plus calme.  
Le sourire qui joue sur son visage détendu.  
Les bras qui entourent un moment la taille fine, osseuse de Remus.  
Les mains qui se glissent dans les mèches châtain. Mèches qui commencent à grisonner légèrement.  
Les yeux qui parcourent tendrement le corps nu de son amant somnolant.  
La peau légèrement humide qui frémit sous les baisers légers.  
Les lèvres qui remuent près de l'oreille de l'autre homme. Qui l'effleurent délicatement.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

-Je t'aime.

Trois petits mots.  
Trois petits mots qui sonnent comme une promesse d'éternité.  
Trois petits mots qu'il a longtemps rêvé entendre.  
Trois petits mots qui ne prennent qu'une seconde à être prononcés mais qui apportent du bonheur pour longtemps.  
Trois petits mots, si simples mais pourtant magnifiques.  
Trois petits mots qui, même s'ils n'ont été que murmurés, résonnent à ses oreilles comme si Bill les avaient criés.  
Trois petits mots.

-Moi aussi.

Deux petits mots. Et un baiser.  
Deux petits mots dans lesquels s'entendent presque un "toujours".  
Deux petits mots. Et des baisers.

* * *

_Z'en veux encooore !  
Oui, je sais, j'ai qu'à écrire plus de Remus/Bill, mais je préférerai en lire. Personne pour tenter ce pairing ? (et du Sirius/Charlie ?)  
Toujours est-il que la fin est niaise et limite guimauve, mais bon..._

_Bises,  
Svet'  
_


End file.
